yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish
Fish monsters used to be two of the least supported types in the game, if not the absolute least. However, with the coming of the Tactical Evolution, Phantom Darkness, The Duelist Genesis and Crimson Crisis Sets, new Fish have been released that make the archetype drastically more playable. Most noteworthy Fish monsters have effects that require the presence or tribute of other Fish to activate. The idea of the Fish Deck is to summon "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and use his effect to summon a combination of "Fishborg Blaster"s and "Oyster Meister"s to Synchro Summon the cards required to perform an OTK. Fish Decks met with a reasonable amount of success at YCS Charlotte, with three Fish Decks making the top 32. Playing Style The additions of the Tactical Evolution, Phantom Darkness, and The Duelist Genesis packs have given much needed support to make Fish a viable deck option. Fish Decks are at this point, most viably an OTK deck. Fish can accomplish this through a variety of combos. One of the more notable ones is the Armory Arm OTK. By summoning 2 "Fishborg Blaster"s and 2 "Oyster Meister"s, a Fish player can summon two "Armory Arm"s (using "Fishborg Blaster" and "Oyster Meister") and a "Colossal Fighter" (using "Fishborg Blaster" and "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth"). For more information on this OTK, see the Armory Arm OTK article. Another notable OTK is the "Red Nova Dragon" OTK. That OTK is as follows: Use "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" to Special Summon 3 "Oyster Meister"s and 1 "Fishborg Blaster". Tune "Fishborg Blaster" to "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Discard to Special Summon "Fishborg Blaster", then Tune it to "Oyster Meister" for "Armory Arm". This triggers "Oyster Meister"’s effect and Special Summons a Level 1 "Oyster Token". Equip "Armory Arm" to "Stardust Dragon", and discard again to bring back "Fishborg Blaster". Tune it to the "Oyster Token" to Summon "Formula Synchron" (and draw 1 card). Tune the "Formula Synchron" to the 2 remaining "Oyster Meister"s to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". That Special Summons 2 more "Oyster Token"s. Using the two "Oyster Token"s and "Fishborg Blaster"'s effect twice more, you can proceed to Synchro Summon 2 more "Formula Synchron"s (and draw 2 more cards). With 2 "Formula Synchron"s on the field, plus "Red Dragon Archfiend", you can summon "Red Nova Dragon". There are of course a myraid of other OTKs possible with this deck, limited only by one's creativity. Fish rely heavily on using removal to allow them to perform their OTK without interuption, and therefore commonly run "Trap Stun", "Giant Trunade", and "Malevolent Catastrophe". "Gold Sarcophagus" is also commonly used to search out these cards. Because of the degree to which Fish are reliant on "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth", they must run a tribute engine. The only truly effective one for Fish at the moment is the Frog engine, which has the added benifit of giving Fish access to addtional draw power in the form of "Formula Synchron". Running a tribute engine allows Fish to take advantage of popular tribute monsters, most notably "Caius the Shadow Monarch" and "Light and Darkness Dragon". Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Oyster Meister * Fishborg Blaster * Dupe Frog * Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog * Light and Darkness Dragon * Ronintoadin * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Snowman Eater * Tragoedia * Caius the Shadow Monarch Spell Cards * Moray of Greed * Gold Sarcophagus * Enemy Controller * Pot of Duality * Mystical Space Typhoon * Giant Trunade * Pot of Avarice Trap Cards * Trap Stun * Malevolent Catastrophe Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * Armory Arm * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Colossal Fighter * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Nova Dragon Category:Types